Refugio en el bosque
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Ahora que Eleven no tiene que esconderse, Jim Hooper usa el antiguo refugio en el bosque para esconderse con Steve.


La puerta suena con un par de golpes en ella y el ansioso Hopper se dirige a la puerta esperando que sea su joven amante. Revisa que su aroma corporal sea agradable antes de abrir la puerta. Frente a él se encuentra en medio de la noche a Steve Harrington quién de inmediato se abalanza a besar al policía, rodeando el cuello de Hooper con sus brazos. Respondiendo el beso, con sus manos tomando la cintura del chico, el policía voltea a ver el bosque revisando que no haya testigo alguno; gesto inútil, tomando en cuenta que esta casa en medio del bosque fue el refugio ideal de Eleven.

—Te estaba esperando—dice jadeando Hooper en el cuello de su amante, mientras que con su mano derecha empuja la puerta para cerrarla.

—Yo me masturbé todo el día pensando en ti—gime el joven al ser aprisionado contra la puerta.

Hooper besa el cuello del Steve, degustando del exceso de perfume que se puso el chico. Sus inquietas manos exploran por debajo de su playera el esbelto cuerpo de Steve, recorriendo las sensibles costillas del chico. Steve atrae a su amante más cerca de él, uniéndola cara del policía en su cuello. No puede resistirse, desea ansioso ser poseído por aquel hombre. Levanta la pelvis haciendo que sus penes erectos entren en contacto. Hooper gime en la piel de Steve, haciendo que ondas sonoras recorran el excitado cuerpo del chico.

—Cógeme—ruega en voz baja Steve, moviendo su pelvis y haciendo que sus miembros rosen uno contra el otro.

Hopper hace un esfuerzo por ignorar al joven, y sin abandonar el cuello, desliza sus manos entre el pantalón para acceder al firme trasero Steve. Con sus gruesas manos comienza a estrujarlo. El chico está cada vez más caliente, su ropa interior esta mojada. Siempre es así con Hooper. La química sexual entre ambos es instantánea y muy intensa, no pueden estar a más de unos metros de distancia sin querer juntar sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Hooper comienzan a desplazarse con dificultad por los ajustados pantalones del chico, acercándose al insaciable orificio de su joven amante. Steve se desabrocha su pantalón, ayudando al policía a llegar a su objetivo. Entonces Hooper separa aquellos glúteos y puede acceder a la cálida y húmeda cavidad. El dedo índice de su mano derecha presiona abriéndose paso entre los músculos. Ambos se miran directamente, Hooper sometiendo al chico con la mirada, viendo cada reacción en el rostro de Steve a la invasión de su intimidad. Steve resiste la penetrante mirada de Hooper, o al menos lo intenta, porque tan sólo unos segundos después sucumbe y devora a besos al policía.

Hooper no puede profundizar más en las entrañas de Steve debido a que la posición en la que se encuentran así que, tomando al joven de la cadera, le da la vuelta. Agresivamente baja los pantalones y la ropa interior de Steve dejando libre el trasero de su joven amante. Steve eleva su trasero ofreciéndoselo a Hooper.

—Cógeme—ruega una vez más Steve.

Hooper vuelve a ignóralo. En su lugar el policía se arrodilla y separa los glúteos del chico, quedando el orificio de Steve a su merced. Esta vez Hooper es el que no se puede resistir y de inmediato acerca su boca al orificio de su amante para darle un fuerte y lento lengüetazo. Steve reacciona dando un gemido. Luego la húmeda lengua del policía comenzó a danzar en la entrada de aquella oquedad habiéndose camino en cada movimiento y haciendo que el cuerpo de Steve se contrajera del placer que estaba sintiendo. Hooper pudo notar la limpieza de la zona, el sabor de jabón y agua limpia revelaban que Steve se había aseado muy bien antes de venir.

—Cógeme—volvió a rogar Steve.

Pero Hooper no dejó de trabajar con su lengua aquella zona.

— Cógeme—repitió una y otra vez el chico a lo largo de los minutos que duró el masaje de Hooper.

Finalmente, el policía se levantó del piso e hizo que Steve se diera la vuelta. El joven no quiso esperar más tiempo y mientras se besaban, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Hooper.

—Me excita tu uniforme—dice Steve al dejar caer la camisa del policía en el piso.

— ¿Sólo el uniforme? —pregunta Hooper quitándole a Steve su chamarra.

—Todo tú—contesta Steve tomando en su mano derecha el bulto de Hooper y comienza a estrujarlo.

Hooper se pierde, pone sus ojos en blanco inundado en el placer que le embriagaba.

—Cógeme—repite Steve arrodillándose frente al policía—. Cógeme—repite Steve desbrochando el cinturón de su amante—. Cógeme—repite Steve abriendo el pantalón de Hooper—. Cógeme—repite Steve liberando el erecto miembro del policía—. Cógeme—repite Steve mirando seductoramente a Hooper desde el piso con el grueso miembro del policía entre las manos.

Hooper no contesta, así que Steve abre la boca y da un largo lengüetazo en el capullo del policía, levantando todo el líquido preseminal que escurre en abundancia. El policía se estremece y, Steve, dispuesto a torturar a su amante, repite el acto una vez más. Hooper vuelve a estremecerse y Steve repite una y otra vez su acto. Luego, Steve toma el capullo del policía en su boca y comienza a masajearlo con movimientos rítmicos de sus labios. El policía comienza a emitir gruñidos secos y rasposos. Es un hombre fuerte pero no logra aguantar la tortura del chico por mucho tiempo. De pronto, Hooper se quita su camiseta blanca de tirantes dejando su torso desnudo. Toma la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y, sin más, introduce su miembro en la húmeda boca de Steve para penetrarlo salvajemente.

— ¿Quieres que te coja? —pregunta retóricamente Hooper después de un tiempo, sin dejar de atacar la boca de su amante,

Steve solo puede emitir un sonido extraño como afirmación.

—Entonces desnúdate—ordena Hooper separándose del chico.

Ambos se desnudan, Hooper retira su pantalón mientras Steve hace lo mismo con el suyo. A Steve sólo queda su camisa, así que el policía se acerca y rápidamente le ayuda con esa tarea, mientras lo besa apasionadamente.

—Ven—llama Hooper a Steve al sentarse en una silla.

Steve obedece y se acerca al policía. Hooper hace un gesto para que Steve se siente en su regazo. El joven escupe en su mano y unta su saliva en el miembro de Hooper, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a sentarse en el miembro del policía. Hooper le ayuda, sujetándolo por la cintura mientras en chico se va clavando su miembro. Aunque lento, Steve va resbalando en el miembro de Hopper, un miembro que las entrañas de Steve conocen muy bien. Pronto, el miembro de Hopper se introduce por completo dentro del chico, pero no inician el vaivén de inmediato. Mientras esperan que Steve se acostumbre a la invasión, las gruesas manos del policía recorren el delgado cuerpo del joven. Sus manos se deslizan por su plano vientre y recorren el camino de vellos que pasa por su vientre para liego expandirse por su pecho, toma los pezones de su joven amante y los estruja con muy poca consideración, bajan a los magros muslos de Steven recorriéndolos compulsivamente, y finalmente, Hooper toma en su mano derecha el delgado miembro de su amante para bombearlo; todo esto sin dejar de besarse. Pero Steve no puede resistirse más y, tomando las manos para sujetarse, comienza a moverse, deslizándose a lo largo de la erección del policía. Lo hace lento, pero apretando sus entrañas para que Hooper pueda disfrutarlo. Poco a poco, y conforme los minutos van pasando, Steve va agarrando velocidad; hasta que cabalga frenéticamente a su amante. Ambos bañados en sudor, mientras los gemidos de uno y los gruñidos escapan de la cabaña desplazándose por el bosque que los rodea.

—Date la vuelta—ordena Hooper de improviso.

Steve se detiene y se baja de Hooper para hacer lo que su amante le ordenó. El joven se da la vuelta y vuelve a subir en Hooper, clavándose en él e iniciando la cabalgata una vez más, sujetándose a los fuertes y amplios hombros del policía. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando, sin previo aviso, Hooper se pone de pie, cargando a Steve con sus fuertes brazos sin abandonar en ningún momento la penetración. Hoopper lleva al joven a la cama y ahí, conservando la misma posición, el policía comienza a embestir al muchacho. Son embestidas fuertes y vigorosas, rápidas y desenfrenadas; justo como le gustan a Steve. La cama rechina, quejándose de la gran energía que tiene que soportar, mientras Steve se aferra en un abrazo al fuerte cuerpo de su amante.

Pasado el tiempo, los bufidos del policía comienzan a volverse más intensos y el ritmo de sus embestidas aun mayor, Steve se prepara, sabe que Hooper está por venirse. De pronto puede sentir en sus entrañas fuertes chorros de líquido espeso, mientras el cuerpo de Hooper se contrae en fuertes espasmos. Steve es todo lo que necesita, de inmediato se une a Hooper, derramando su semilla entre el cuerpo de los dos. Hooper cansado, deja caer su pesado cuerpo sobre el delgado cuerpo de Steve. Aun que están cansados, quisieran hacerlo una vez más, así es la atracción sexual entre ellos, una reacción nuclear que no pueden controlar. Ninguno de los dos había sentido nada así en sus vidas, ni por una mujer, ni por un hombre. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos había estado con un hombre hasta conocerse.

—Amor, tengo que irme—dice Steve jugando con la espalda sudada de su amante policía.

—No, ven conmigo a mi casa bebé. Podríamos hacerlo toda la noche—dice Hooper besando la frente del chico.

—Sabes que no es posible. Mis padres se preocuparán por mí si no llego a dormir, además Eleven nos podría escuchar.

—Lo sé, sólo que no quiero separarme de ti—dice Hooper sentando se en la orilla de la cama.

—Yo tampoco—dice Steve, sentándose junto a Hooper.

Ambos se miran y un espontaneo beso surgiere entre los dos.

—Vamos—dice Hooper rompiendo el beso y poniéndose de pie—. No debes de llegar tarde. No quiero que tus padres te castiguen y no nos podamos ver—dice, mientras busca en el piso su ropa interior.

—Bien—contesta Steve levantándose de la cama.

Hooper y Steve caminan por el sendero, alejándose de la casa en medio de la noche. Hooper estira su mano para tomar la de Steve. El joven voltea a ver su mano en la de Hooper para luego voltear a ver el rostro del policía, incrédulo por lo ocurrido. Es la primera vez que Hooper hace un gesto así. El policía le sonríe al chico y Steve reacciona imitando el gesto. Se detienen un momento para darse un beso corto, luego continúan su camino en medio del bosque alumbrando el sendero con la lámpara de Hooper.


End file.
